Sun's Getting Real Low
by riah alice drake
Summary: after Age of Ultron Nat deals with her feelings and tries to move on (not great @ summaries just read)


_**Sun's Getting' Real Low**_

It wasn't until a full two weeks after the battle of Sokovia that any of the team took notice of the small bandage that was always there whenever Natasha Romanoff was in anything that exposed her shoulders. "What it's nothing guys…" she says coolly whenever she would catch anyone notice it, which as the days dragged on, was everyone who walked into the training arena no matter the time of day. "Just an old wound that's been acting up," she would shrug it off as casually as ever then go back to whatever she had been doing.

"You know, Romanoff, that looks infected," Steve observed, seeing a small line of bright green peeking out from under the tightly wrapped dressing one afternoon after they had finally dismissed the new team after another of their particularly brutal battle exercises. "It's fine, Captain," she told him, flatly putting heated stress on his title while she quickly dodged his comforting hand as he reached for her shoulder.

"Well it doesn't look fine," the super-soldier countered stiffly. "And if it's that bad you should really go see Doctor. Cho and have her take care of it before it gets too serious," he advised gently.

"Thanks but no thanks, Rogers," the assassin replied curtly giving him a forced but secretive smirk as she unthinkingly covered her shoulder. "I can handle a little infection. I'm a genetically enhanced super Avenger remember?" she added with a soft laugh that didn't reach her eyes as she helped him awkwardly to his feet with her free hand.

"Ok…Ok." Steve relented knowing he wouldn't win this round as he spotted Sam and Agent Hill coming toward them both looking anxious and hopeful as they approached. "You know you can always talk to me right?" he reminded her waiting until she nodded in silent acknowledgment. "Thanks, Cap," she breathed as she watched him move away toward the new arrivals.

"Any luck?" Sam asked in a breath of a whisper as he nodded to his passing teammate. "Total freeze out again," the Captain said defeated as he took the files Hill handed him.

"Just give her more time guys," Maria hissed at them. "It's not even been a whole month yet and all we've found is just a blip of a crashed jet in the middle of the ocean…I mean come on he hasn't even bothered to send anything not even so much as a damned postcard to let her know he's even still alive," she continued in a heated tone as she watched her friend move farther away while her hand massaged her bandaged shoulder again as she walked. "Seriously, what is it with you men get a girl to fall for you then just drop of the planet?" she groaned giving each of the nervous men beside her a halfhearted but burning glare as she shoved the rest of the files into Steve's hand then followed her retreating friend out into the hall.

"Hey, Nat wait up…" Hill called jogging to catch up with the speed walking assassin. "The rest of us are heading out for the old post-victory paint the town and bar raid…you wanna join?" she wondered but already knowing the answer.

Natasha let out a shallow breath as she forced an apologetic smile onto her face "Thanks for the offer but Cap ran us down today so I think I'm just going to hit the showers then get some sleep." Hill only nodded silently as she stood back "But can you at least go to the med center about your shoulder so Steve doesn't have an aneurysm?" she asked gently that got the ghost of a smile as Natasha nodded "Sure thing cause you know I'd do _anything_ for Captain America," she said in a rough tone dripping with dry Hill just gave a soft chuckle shaking her head as she watched the defeated Avenger and one of her closest and most trusted friends slip silently into her room.

The Black Widow sighed in semi-contentment as she whips the steam from her bathroom mirror grimacing as she tossed her sweat-drenched tank top from earlier into the hamper. She paused as she catches sight of her bandaged shoulder in her refection. Her eyes snap back to her door just to make sure she had locked it then lets out another breath as she turns her attention back to her refection. She only let out a low hiss as she pulled the tape away from her skin.

Natasha can't help the wide genuine smile that spread across her face as she traced the image that sat just an inch to the right of her shoulder blade that seemed to shine early in the florescent lights above her."Sun's getting' real low," she whispered watching as her fingers traced the radioactive green sun with its thick jet black line acting as the horizon she had tattooed on her skin.

"I really wish you were here you fluffy temperamental Dork," she goes on her voice cracking as she looks out her window at the nothingness of the trees around her. "Just so can hit you, tell you how I can barley function without you around, and that no matter what you do that I will still adore you."


End file.
